The Clique
by brn2bdifrnt
Summary: New characters, same drama.One hot guy and two rich girls. international relationships? This plot and the characters are based on The Clique.
1. The Clique

The Clique

Clarissa Mason: With deep brown, movie-star curls, and her stunning blue eyes, Clarissa is drop-dead gorgeous. No wonder she's every guy's dream and every girl's idol. Her looks plus her wealth make a deadly combination. Nobody is surprised she's been ruler of the clique forever.

Sage Moore: By far, the second most beautiful girl at Lorreline Academy, the famous private school for the kids of filthy rich executives and producers. Her father is the CEO of a well-known company and rich enough to own a couple of islands in the Bahamas and perhaps enough mansions around the globe to put together a small town.

Kelly Lonwood: Fresh from the sun-kissed beaches of Palos Verdes, California, the beach-side city where multi-million dollar houses were an everyday sight, the rich girls of New York are nothing new. With her beachy blonde locks and her laid-back attitude, guys are drooling over this new addition to the ruling clique at Lorreline Academy.

Felicia Tanner: Even with her old fashioned name, this girl is far from traditional. Her sprawling estate includes a 2 story spa, a movie theater, a bowling alley, and a pool that looks more like a lake. Her strawberry blond hair and green eyes match well with her stylish designer clothing.

When Kelly's ex (who is the hottest guy Lorreline Academy has ever seen) moves next door to Clarrissa, will there be a cat fight? Ex's are off-limits to friends, but perhaps Clarissa will walk on the wild side this time. As if that's not enough drama, when Felicia goes to London to study abroad for two weeks, will she be completely different when she comes back?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Mason Estate(7:23 am)

Clarissa opened the pale blue door that was labeled _CLARISSA_ in flowing script. The round room held four white wooden armoires, one matching dresser, a glass shoe cabinet and a vanity to complete the set. The walls were painted with alternating stripes of pale blue, pale yellow, and silver. A plasma TV was mounted on the wall beside a frosted glass cabinet that held shelves of necklaces, earrings, bracelets, and hairclips. Rows of hooks lined the unused wall space, holding two to three handbags per hook. Clarissa picked up a sleek sliver remote and turned on the music system. "Goodbye" by Audio Adrenaline blasted from her almost invisible speakers that were mounted high on the wall, and painted to match the background. She crossed the room and opened all the doors of her armoires and studied the racks of clothing that hung inside.

She ended up choosing one tangerine and one aqua wife beater shirt to layer beneath her new DKNY black blazer. The ¾ sleeves of her blazer were perfect to debut her new diamond bracelets. One was delicate and girly, with white gold swirls between each tiny diamond. The other bracelet was a simple chain with a silver heart charm embedded with a diamond. Clarissa also chose a white watch from Chanel to wear on her other wrist. It was white leather with a stitched floral design. She wore her light wash Frankie B's with her new white ballet flats from Salvador Feragamo. After studying herself in the floor length mirror, she left her dressing room/closet.

Lorreline Academy (8:03 am)

"Clarissa!" she heard her best friend Sage yell. "Love the blazer!"

Clarissa quickly turned around and saw her gorgeous best friend striding towards her in new leather knee-high boots. With pin-straight, waist-length blonde hair and bright green eyes, she was easily the second most beautiful girl at Lorreline Academy…apart from Clarissa of course.

"Sage! Love the boots!" she yelled back.

"Hey there, gorgeous," Sage said, close enough to speak rather than yell, "Where are Kelly and Felicia?"

"I have no idea, but I have some super good news!" Clarissa said.

"What! Wait! Better than the fact that I just heard yesterday that there's a new English hottie from California who's planning on moving NEXT DOOR TO YOU!"

Clarissa screamed excitedly, completely forgetting her anger that Sage's news had made hers seem completely lame in comparison.

"No way! They sold that estate next door?"

"Yeah," Sage said, "and I heard from Sinella Parks that the family that's moving in has a majorly hot son."

Clarissa visibly relaxed. If Sinella Parks said it, then it was true. She was the biggest gossip on campus, but she was always reliable.

"Hey girlies!" Sage and Clarissa both turned to see Kelly sauntering towards them in her signature Rock and Republic denim mini. Paired with a lacy BCBG tank top and some white wedges, she looked ready for a California summer day. However, it was an October day in Westchester, New York.

"You'll never guess what happened!" Sage squealed once Kelly was within earshot. "This British family is moving in next-door to Clarissa--"

"And their son is hot!" Clarissa interrupted. After all, he was _her _neighbor!

"No way! That's beyond crazy! I used to know this hot British guy when I lived in PV! What if it's the same guy? We dated, you know!" Kelly said excitedly.

Clarissa rolled her eyes, "No, Kelly we don't know. And there's no way it's the same guy." She was secretly annoyed. If it was the same guy, he would be completely off-limits to Clarissa. You aren't allowed to date one of your friends ex's! However, when was she ever known to follow rules?

"Oh yeah," Sage suddenly exclaimed, "What was your good news, Clarissa?"

"For our sleepover this Friday night, my mom invited my stylist to come and do all our hair and nails!"

"Awesome!" Kelly said as the three of them entered their first period class, Ceramics, "That's soo nice!"

"Hey guys!" Felicia Tanner called, waving her friends over. "I saved us seats in the back!"

Clarissa, Sage, Kelly, and Felicia put down their designer bags beside their desks. They sat down just as the bell rang and their teacher began explaining their days project. They all pulled out their cell phones and awaited the text message from Clarissa that would begin their daily chat.

CLARISSA: can this get any more brng?

KELLY: ms. p is ancient

FELICIA: lol

SAGE: starbucks aftr schl?

CLARISSA: yes

FELICIA: yes

KELLY: yes

They all snapped their cell phones shut and settled back into their chairs for 55 more minutes of torture.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lorreline Academy Parking Lot (3:15pm)

"God! Could Charles be any more late?" Clarissa asked, stomping her foot. She pulled out her new Motorola RAZR phone that was studded with genuine Swavorski crystals. As she angrily punched in the numbers to her driver's phone, she saw a black Hummer limo drive into the gate to the school. "Finally," Clarissa muttered, clicking her phone shut. "Let's go, guys. The mall is waiting."

All four of the girls piled into the limo after it pulled up in front of them. They settled into the black leather seats and Kelly switched on the widescreen TV that was mounted in the back of the car.

"Charles! Take us to the mall. And next time, don't be late." Clarissa demanded.

"Yes, Miss Mason. Sorry," he replied.

Once at the mall, Felicia declared that she had been asked to the upcoming Winter Formal.

"Omigod!" Sage shrieked, "You so didn't tell me! Who!"

Kelly jumped up and down, her ponytail bobbing crazily, "When!"

"We're going dress shopping!" Clarissa declared, calmly.

Felicia giggled happily. "Tucker Bentler asked me today in math class! And I completely agree, Clarissa. I need a dress!"

Clarissa rolled her eyes and sighed. Of course Felicia agreed with her. Everyone always agreed with her. Felicia wasn't supposed to get a date before her though. _Clarissa_ was supposed to be the role model, wasn't she?

All four of the girls chose a dress to purchase during their long afternoon at the mall. Felicia, with her strawberry blond hair and green eyes decided that she was definitely a summer color palette and bought a cream halter dress made of silk from Saks Fifth Avenue, and a pair of cream colored kitten heels. Clarissa chose an elegant purple dress that was strapless and that ended in a short bubble skirt. Kelly and Sage both bought dresses from Chanel.

After their shopping expedition Clarissa asked Charles to drop off all the girls at her sprawling estate. All four girls piled into the elevator inside the foyer that would take them up to the third floor, where Clarissa's room was located.

The Mason Estate(6:34 pm)

They stepped into the room, which looked like something from a fairy tale. The walls were decorated with majestic sapphire colored velvet which took the place of wallpaper and blocked out noise from the outside. Her large canopy bed sat regally in a corner of the room, and the deep violet silk covers showed off the fact that the room was fit for a princess.

All the girls threw their messenger bags (backpacks were _so_ out) on the expensive Persian rug lying in the middle of the room.

"OK guys, so what are we doing for our annual winter break trip this year?" Clarissa asked, "I was sort of thinking about a ski trip in Aspen."

"Ooo! That'd be awesome!" Kelly exclaimed, nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I bet we'd meet tons of hot guys in a ski lodge!" Sage said, laughing. "That's a great idea!"

The three girls looked at Felicia, wondering why she hadn't given her input on the idea yet. She was usually the first to voice her opinions.

"Umm, actually, I don't think I'm going with you guys this year," she said awkwardly. She quickly looked to Clarissa to see what her reaction was.

Clarissa raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow skeptically. "Why not?"

"Well actually, I got accepted to that study abroad program that I wanted to do over winter break in London."

"NO WAY!"

"Congrats!"

"I'm so proud of you, Felicia!"

The Study in London program had been all Felicia talked about for months. Now that she was finally accepted, the girls could obsess over what she was going to wear and what she was going to bring. For the rest of the night, they laughed about potential London hotties and researched the current fads going on in London. But in the back of her mind, Clarissa was afraid. Things were changing and she didn't like it.


	4. Chapter 3

Ok in case you guys get confused.

livelovelaugh is Clarissa Mason, Californiababe721 is Kelly Lonwood, and moorethanperfect is Sage Moore.

Chapter 3

Los Angeles International Airport (9:08 am)

"Bye sweetie! I'm going to miss you so so much!" Felicia's mother gushed as she hugged her daughter.

"Mom, I'm going to miss you too!" she said back.

"Goodbye honey! I love you!" her dad said, kissing her on the cheek

"K. I love you guys! See you in two weeks!"

"Bye! Have fun!"

Felicia hurried past the automatic doors into the airport pulling her luggage behind her. She checked her watch nervously while standing in line to check-in. In two hours she would be on an international flight to London—in first class and all by herself.

The Mason Estate (9:34 am)

Clarissa turned on her sleek laptop and carried it to her bed. She flopped down into the pile of pillows and signed online. Instantly she was bombarded by messages.

**Californiababe721:** hey hot stuff haha

**moorethanperfect:** hi there!

**Skaterkid5333:** hey clarissa

**Girlypunk766: **hi clarissa!

**Ilovenewyork32:** hey!

Clarissa sighed and closed all of the windows except for Californiababe721 and moorethanperfect. Right now she didn't really feel like talking to anyone other than her closest friends. She then typed the same message to both Kelly and Sage.

**Livelovelaugh: **chat room!

You have now entered Chatroom 11225869300.

**Livelovelaugh: **hey girlies!

**Calforniababe721:** is Felicia already at the airport?

**moorethanperfect:** hmm I think so

**Livelovelaugh: **I have the biggest news EVER

**Californiababe721: **what is it!

**Livelovelaugh: **ok so that guy from California moved in and I saw him!

**Moorethanperfect:** no way! Is he hot?

**Livelovelaugh: **yes! Total ten!

**Californiababe721: **what does he look like?

**Livelovelaugh: **blond surfer hair, green eyes, tall, buff, BRITISH ACCENT!

**Californiababe721: **no way! U talked to him!

**Livelovelaugh: **yess! I welcomed him to his new home haha

**Moorethanperfect: **ahh wow! Whats his name?

**Livelovelaugh: **Tanner

**Moorethanperfect: **a hot name for a hot guy!

**Californiababe721: **omgosh! I know him! He's the guy who I used to go out with when I lived in California!

Clarissa's heart dropped. _OMG!_ What are the chances it's the same guy? This cannot be happening! If he used to go out with Kelly then then that means they might get back together.

Los Angeles International Airport (10:21am)

Felicia fiddled nervously with the charms on her special edition Dolce and Gabbana gold RAZR phone. There were only 10 minutes left until she boarded. Her phone vibrated suddenly in her hand.

"_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind"_

Her ringtone loudly blared in the quiet VIP lounge where she was sitting. She quickly picked it up and mouthed an apology to the man who was glaring at her from two tables over.

"Hello?" she said quietly.

"Hey where are you?" she heard Clarissa say

"Oh hi Clarissa! I'm waiting to board the plane."

"Ohh…You're going to have so much fun!"

Felicia was surprised. Clarissa sounded a little sad.

"You're going to have fun too! Skiing in Aspen will be so much fun!"

"Yeah I guess. Ok I have to go. Have a good trip!"

"Thanks Clarissa!"

"Show those Londoners how we New Yorkers party!"

Felicia laughed and hung up the phone. She slipped her phone into her oversized travel Dooney and Bourke purse and stood up. She was wearing her dark wash Paige jeans, a Bebe t-shirt, a light blue terrycloth Juicy Couture jacket, and gold ballet flats from Stuart Weitzman. She slipped her purse over her shoulder and headed off in the direction of her gate.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Flight 877 to London (2:30 pm)

Felicia adjusted the large earphones on her head and repositioned the small flat-screen plasma television in front of her. There was a glare from the window and she reached over and pulled down the screen. She had been sitting on the plane for three hours now and was in the middle of her second movie. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and quickly turned around.

"Miss? What would you like to eat for lunch?" The stewardess asked, holding out a menu.

Felicia hurriedly took off her headphones and grabbed the pamphlet. She flipped through the pages and finally decided on a meal.

"Could I have the smoked salmon and a glass of orange soda?"

"Of course," said the flight attendant, smiling sweetly, "Your meal will be here shortly."

Felicia replaced her headphones and leaned back in the leather seat. She loved being on airplanes—but that was because she always traveled first class. She imagined sitting for 14 hours in a cramped _fabric_ chair, with horrible food, no leg room, and having to share a television monitor with all the people in your section of the plane. Wouldn't your neck cramp looking up at that tiny TV? She shuddered and pulled on a lever that transformed her luxurious leather seat into an even more luxurious reclining day bed. She reached over the side of the bed and pulled out a navy blue cashmere blanket and a fluffy pillow from the small cabinet next to her seat. She placed the pillow at one end of the bed and settled down for a quick nap before her lunch arrived.

The Hawkins Manor (3:15pm)

The doorbell rang and Tanner looked up from the box he was unpacking. His oversized room was finally looking a little more like home. He ran down the curving staircase that led to the entry hall and pressed the series of numbers that was the first part of unlocking the front door. He then undid the physical deadbolt on the heavy mahogany door and pulled it open.

"Hey! What's up?"

Tanner stared blankly at the tall and lanky guy with brown hair and blue eyes who was standing on his doorstep.

"Hello," Tanner said tentatively in his heavy British accent, "Do I know you?"

"Oh yeah, right. I'm Peter. Remember?"

"Oh! Yes! Hi! How are you!" Tanner said, opening his door wide and ushering his guest in. Peter Jennings was the boy who was assigned to write emails to Tanner in the months before his move to New York so that Tanner wouldn't feel too out of the loop when he transferred into Lorreline Academy. They ended up becoming friends, but Tanner had never actually met Peter.

"Yeah I'm good. How was the flight?" Peter said, trailing after Tanner as he led the way to his room.

"Long, boring, tiring," Tanner replied.

They reached the top of the elegant staircase and Tanner pulled open the door to his room. The walls were painted twilight blue and he had marble tiles covering the wide expanse of floor. His bed by the window was already set up with sheets and pillows, but the rest of his room was crowded with half-opened boxes.

"So I heard you've already met Clarissa Mason?" Peter said, sitting down on the bed. "How'd you like her?"

Tanner closed his eyes and tried to remember who Clarissa was.

"Oh yeah, she came by my house this morning. She lives right next door to me right?"

Peter laughed. "If you can call that acre of perfect landscaping between your mansion and her's 'next door', then yes, she's your next door neighbor."

"Umm, she's alright. Not really my type though. I still like California girls."

Peter's eyes widened, "She's not your type? She's every guy's _type_!! She's fricken gorgeous! And besides, you aren't _in _California anymore. You've got to love the chic model thing that New York girls have."

Tanner shook his head, his blond locks swishing across his face. "Nah. I'm more into the whole beachy chick sort of thing."

His friend's feature lit up. "I know just the girl for you, man. She is exactly what you are talking about. 'Beachy chick!' I think she actually used to live in Cali too! You have a laptop right?"

Tanner got up and went to one of the boxes labeled "Electronics." He took out a white laptop and brought it to Peter. Peter quickly found a picture of the reigning clique of Lorreline Academy online on someone's Myspace. Clarissa, Sage, Felicia, and Kelly were sitting on a brick wall laughing for the camera.

"OK. These are the four hottest girls at Lorreline Academy. They are 'The Clique'. Oh you can laugh at that now," Peter said, seeing the smile on Tanner's face at the ridiculous name, "but every guy on campus would pay thousands to date one of them. That's Clarissa, your neighbor. Most of the guys agree that she is the hottest. I've had a crush on her since 5th grade. This is Felicia. She's super smart but really pretty too. I think she's the nicest of all of them. That's Sage. She's Clarissa's best friend. Right hand man or whatever you want to call her. And this, Tanner, is Kelly. She's who I was telling you about. Moved here from California last year. Was picked up by the Clique on her second day." Peter stopped at the shocked look on Tanner's face. "You ok, Tanner?"

"Kelly Lonwood?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah…how'd you know?"

"I…we…I love her!"


End file.
